Demon in Thief's Clothing
by Mikauzoran
Summary: In order to save Hakuba's life from a band of hungry demons, Kaito, a vampire, has to put his mark on the detective, making him Kaito's servant until death do them part. This development makes Shinichi, Kaito's part-time lover, insanely jealous. Would Hakuba actually kill Kaito to regain his freedom, or will Shinichi do the blonde in first?
1. Bitten

Mikau: Hello there! Nice to meet you or good to see you again! Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my newest fic. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's kind of…different than other stuff I've written before. Oh well, on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have run out of ways to murder people a loooong time ago.

…

Chapter One: Bitten

Two thoughts were prominent in Hakuba Saguru's mind. The first was that youkai were real. The second was that he was going to die. Horrifically.

He had surreptitiously followed Kuroba to a warehouse on the edge of town, but he had lost the magician and had coincidentally been captured by a tengu, some sort of humanoid shape-shifting cat monster, a kappa, and a creature with no face.

"A human," the cat-man purred, looking at Saguru as if sizing up a mouse.

"What should we do with it?" The tengu turned to the kappa.

"Let's bring it to the others," the kappa suggested.

Saguru didn't protest for fear of being torn to pieces right then and there. However, in retrospect, perhaps he should have tried to escape at that point. It would only be harder to accomplish in the presence of _more_ monsters.

The main room was full of creatures he had only ever thought of as the stuff of folktales and nightmares—snakes, tentacles, foxes, birds, eyeballs, hands, arms, heads, and teeth all in utterly unnatural forms.

And Saguru was scared. Really scared.

Saguru's presence caused quite an uproar among the beasts. The mutter of "Human" and "There's a human" could be heard going on repeat throughout the crowd.

There were at least a hundred. Saguru was royally screwed.

Until a familiar voice rung out above the others. "Oi, let me through."

Kuroba Kaito—at least a monster that looked very much like Saguru's classmate—broke through the crowd and stared in abject horror at Saguru.

Saguru stared back. "Kuroba?"

The other teen looked…different, but Saguru had never been so tremendously relieved to see the magician…even if he did currently have fangs and ears and a bushy fox tail.

"You know this human, Kuroba?" A man with way too many eyes turned on the magician.

"What are you guys gonna do with him?" Kuroba gulped, eyes never breaking away from Saguru's.

"Eat him," a snake-man laughed, but it sounded more like hissing.

"You can't," Kuroba growled, whipping his head around to snarl at the snake.

"Why not?" a cat-person pouted. It seemed to be female.

"Because…he's…he's mine," Kuroba started out shakily but ended on a firm, authoritative note. "This human is mine!" Kuroba announced, striding over and taking Saguru by the upper arm, pulling him away from his captors.

"He sure doesn't smell like you," a dog demon snorted.

"He doesn't bare your mark, Kuroba. Are you _sure_ that's your human?" a large skeleton put in his two cents.

"We haven't made it official yet," Kuroba explained, making it all up on the spot. He looked Saguru in the eye and asked, "You're my pet, aren't you?"

The look on Kuroba's face was so intense, insisting that Saguru agree.

"Y-Yes," Saguru stuttered.

"Well, make it official then," a woman with an extremely long neck scoffed.

"Otherwise we eat him," the snake-man hissed, laughing evilly.

"F-Fine," Kuroba gulped when he saw there was no way of getting out of this.

He turned to Saguru, an apologetic look on his face. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, even though the monsters could probably still hear anyway.

"Y-Yes," Saguru returned, not breaking eye contact. If there was anyone he could trust with his life, it was Kuroba, and right now, Kuroba was his only shot at getting out of this mess.

"This is gonna hurt," Kuroba muttered, regret filling his voice.

Before Saguru could really process what was going on, Kuroba was unbuttoning Saguru's shirt and wrapping his arms around Saguru's waist. He took a sidelong glance at Saguru's face, and their eyes met for a brief instant before Kuroba's flickered away.

Saguru gasped as Kaito's fangs sunk into his neck.

Yes, there was fear and pain at first, but after that he had mixed emotions about how it made him feel. His body was burning up, and he was weak from the blood loss. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and higher than a kite. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and it was thrilling.

There was a dull throbbing pain at the junction of his shoulder and throat, but there was also the sensation of Kuroba's tongue and lips licking and sucking eagerly.

His strength was leaving him, and he found himself resting more and more of his weight on his classmate. His vision was blurring.

"Kuroba," he moaned before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

When Saguru opened his eyes, he was lying on a couch in what looked to be a library or maybe a study or something of the like.

Kuroba was sitting on top of a desk getting scolded by Kudo Shinichi who was sitting in a wingback chair not too far away from where Saguru lay.

"You can't keep him, Kaito," the other detective cried in frustration. It sounded as if he had said the same thing a few times before.

"But why not?" Kuroba whined, sticking out his lip in a pout. He was back to his human form now. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know you're right, Shin-chan, but it's not like I can take back my mark. He's mine now whether I want him or not…. Besides…he's delicious."

"Kaito," Kudo growled in a low, warning tone.

"You up, Hakuba?" Kaito redirected his attention to the blonde on the couch.

"Yes," Saguru sighed, slowly sitting up. He was still a little lightheaded.

"Here," Kuroba picked up the tray that had been sitting on the desk next to him and brought it over. "You should eat something. You lost a lot of blood. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so we've got onigiri, pan, milk, fruit…uh, there's more in the kitchen, if that's no good."

"Thank you, Kuroba, but I'm not very hungry at the moment." His stomach was a little uneasy at present.

"Eat, Hakuba," Kuroba whispered, setting the tray down on the couch.

Saguru picked up an onigiri and ate it. Which troubled him because he'd really had no intention of eating anything. And yet he picked up one of the breads too—curry pan—and ate that as well.

"You don't have to eat it all," Kuroba revised. "Don't make yourself sick. Just eat what you can."

Saguru nodded, stopping after he'd finished the bread.

"You should explain to him, Kaito," Kudo-san muttered, not moving from his chair where he sat reading "A Study in Scarlet".

"Yes. I _would_ like an explanation, if it's not too much trouble," Saguru agreed. "Kuroba, just what happened? What were those creatures?"

A trouble look took over Kuroba's face. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Start with the youkai," Kudo-san advised, not bothering to look up.

"Right. Youkai." Kuroba bit his lip. "Hakuba, I'm sort of a youkai. Those were my people. Kind of. I'm…well, a half-breed, really. Dad was a vampire, Mom is a fox, so I'm…a little of both…. Look, I'm really sorry about what I had to do to you back there, but understand that they would have torn you to pieces, if I hadn't."

"Don't worry about it, Kuroba," Saguru assured, rubbing his now bandaged neck. "It aches a little, but I'm fine, and my body will deal with the blood issue in time. I'm just grateful that you saved my life. A little blood loss is no big deal."

Kuroba looked sadly at him. "It _is_ a big deal. I marked you, Hakuba."

"What does that…mean exactly?" Saguru was suddenly getting the impression that this wasn't just about a pint of blood.

"It's the way youkai lay claim to things, people, etcetera. Hakuba, you're mine now." There was that apologetic look again.

"And what does it mean for a human to belong to a youkai?" Saguru tentatively asked, pretty sure he didn't actually want to know the answer.

"You're his pet," Kudo-san chimed in. "His _slave_."

"S-Slave? In what way?" Saguru swallowed hard.

"In any way I want," Kuroba whispered, clearly ashamed of what he had done.

"What?" Saguru felt rather stupid at the moment. He just wasn't following the conversation. "Kuroba, just because you've marked me or however you phrase that, that doesn't mean things necessarily have to change between us, does it? True, I owe you my life, and I intend to repay my debt, but ours is a partnership of convenience. I don't think we're necessarily required to interact the way other youkai and their…marked people do."

"You don't get it," Kuroba sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Hakuba, things _have_ changed. We can't go back to the way it was before. Look, I promise not to be overbearing or cruel, but—"

"—Kaito, he doesn't get it," Kudo-san cut off his…relative of some kind? Cousin, maybe? "Just show him."

Kuroba frowned deeply, not liking that idea at all. "Fine," he finally agreed. "Hakuba? Eat a grape."

Suddenly Saguru found himself eating a grape that he had not planned to eat.

"Stand up," Kuroba commanded, and Saguru was on his feet in seconds.

"Kiss me," Kuroba whispered, staring the detective right in the eye.

To his utter horror, Saguru found himself cupping the smaller teen's cheek with one hand while the other arm snaked around Kuroba's waist. He leaned in slowly as alarm bells went off in his head. But he couldn't stop. His body was completely out of control.

"Stop," Kuroba ordered when Saguru's lips were within an inch of his own. "See, Hakuba? You're my slave…in any way I want you to be."

A cold chill ran down Saguru's spine even as Kuroba's breath was hot on his face.

"Sit down, please." Kuroba gently instructed. "Do you get it now?"

Saguru nodded. "You could make me do anything, couldn't you?"

"Yep," Kuroba sighed, not sounding any fonder of the situation than Saguru himself.

"Even kill someone or…" Saguru blushed.

The youkai blushed as well with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, but don't worry. I only intend to use you as a chew toy."

"You should tell him that you can hear his thoughts," Kudo-san chuckled darkly at Kuroba's expense.

"Shin-chan!" Kuroba whined. "I wasn't gonna tell him that!"

Saguru's face exploded into a brilliant vermillion blush. He was utterly mortified. "Sorry, may I…may I go home now? Baaya will start to worry."

"Y-Yeah, sure." The magician awkwardly stepped out of Saguru's way.

Saguru wobbled a little bit as he stood up but quickly regained his balance and was able to walk alright.

"Actually, let me make sure you get home okay," Kuroba offered, grabbing his jacket from where it had been tossed haphazardly on the desk.

"Kaito," Kudo-san called after the other brunette. "Make sure to tell your pet to keep his mouth shut."

The great Heisei Holmes snapped his book shut and rose out of the chair. He suddenly transformed from his vampire (?) form into Edogawa Conan.

"R-Right…" Kaito mumbled, turning to the blonde. "Look, I'm sorry, but I order you not to speak a word about anything you've heard or seen tonight to anyone."

"Why don't you just order me to forget, _Master_?" Saguru retorted, injecting venom into every word.

"Because I don't want to have this kind of control over you," Kuroba snapped.

"Kuroba…" Saguru took a good look at the young youkai and found sadness, frustration, and regret. This wasn't a pleasant situation for either of them.

"Cute." Edogawa-kun rolled his eyes. "But I'm going home before Ran sends out a search party, so make sure to lock up properly, Kaito."

"Roger." Kuroba snapped the other vampire an unenthusiastic salute. "Let's go, Hakuba."

The first leg of their journey was rather silent, Kuroba trailing a step or two behind his friendly rival.

They were almost halfway to the Hakuba Manor when Saguru mustered up the courage to ask, "May I ask you a question?"

Kuroba shrugged, completely indifferent.

"You're…a vampire fox, correct? That's an odd mixture." Saguru bit the inside of his cheek as he anxiously waited for Kuroba to respond.

The other teen shrugged again. "Yeah. Half-breeds like me aren't really common, but…you can't help who you fall in love with."

Saguru got the impression that there was some deeper meaning to those words. Kuroba said it in an ironic, rueful manner.

"And your relation to Kudo-san…Edogawa-kun…whichever…is?" Saguru inquired tentatively.

"Ah, he's my cousin on my dad's side. He's a full-blooded vampire." A fond smile came to the youkai's face. "Shin-chan's always taken care of me. He helped me lug your dead weight back to his house. Sorry about him being so grumpy. Normally he's very kind—justice-driven, wants to help everyone. He's just jealous of you."

"Of _me_?!" Saguru turned to look at Kuroba incredulously.

The magician chuckled, sounding a lot more like his regular self.

The dark, serious mood was lifting.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why?" Saguru raised an eyebrow curiously at his classmate.

"Nope," Kuroba sang.

"Another question, if you don't mind…" Saguru snuck a sidelong glance at the youkai cleverly disguised as an extraordinary human.

"Sure."

"About you being able to read my thoughts…" Saguru trailed off nervously.

Kaito waved the unvoiced question away. "I'm not really interested in what you're thinking, Hakuba. Though, one cool thing about it is…"

"_You can hear me, can't you?"_

It took Saguru a moment to realize that Kuroba's lips weren't moving.

"_Think something. Anything."_

Saguru was sort of at a loss as to what to say. _"Telepathy?"_

"Cool, yeah?" Kuroba grinned.

And it was then that Saguru noticed his classmate's teeth were slightly pointier than the average human's.

"You can transmit thoughts to me too. If you shout really loud, anyway." Kuroba suddenly stopped, and Saguru was surprised to find that they had arrived at his house.

"I guess this is goodnight." Kuroba awkwardly rocked back and forth, shifting his weight from the heels to the balls of his feet. "And, listen, again, I'm really sorry about all this, Hakuba."

"It was my own fault for following you and getting myself captured," Saguru sighed with a shrug of resignation. "Don't worry about it, Kuroba. Becoming your minion is a much better alternative to being eaten alive by monsters."

Kuroba's forehead creased slightly, and he bit his bottom lip. "You know…just because someone's different from you, that doesn't make them a monster, Hakuba. True, a lot of youkai feed on humans, but that's just the circle of life. Wolves eat sheep. That doesn't make the wolves evil. They're just higher up in the food chain. You eat steak, right? Does that make you a monster from the cow's perspective?"

Saguru stared wordlessly at the teen in front of him. A couple times he opened his mouth to reply, but he words never came out. He couldn't find words to express the thoughts properly.

Finally, Kuroba, who had been listening in on the broken and frazzled train of the detective's thoughts, smiled and replied, "Good night, Hakuba. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Saguru nodded, giving the magician a deep bow.

The following day in school was bizarrely normal except for the disturbing brief conversation Saguru had with Koizumi Akako-san when she'd first arrived that morning.

The redhead glared at him from across the room as if he had insulted multiple generations of her female relatives.

He froze in fear as she glided across the room, making a beeline for him.

She slammed her palms down on the top of his desk and leaned in so that their faces were less than a foot apart.

"So he finally marked you," she seethed quietly, her voice throwing poisoned knives at him but never rising in volume above a whisper. "I was wondering how long it would be before he took you by force."

"E-Excuse me?" Saguru gulped.

"You know what I'm talking about. He made you his," she snarled softly.

Saguru frowned. "I am _not_ his. I may wear his mark, but I assure you that I in no way belong to Kuroba Kaito. My question is, Koizumi-san, how in the world do you know about these things?"

"Ara?" A look of pleasant surprise took over the rage on her face. "So you're not his mate?"

"Heavens no!" Saguru hissed, suppressing the urge to shriek. "Is _that_ what it means to mark someone?!"

The creepy girl smirked. "Good. I'm surprised he hasn't warned you about me, though."

Saguru frowned. "Why would Kuroba warn me about you, Koizumi-san?"

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, tendrils of her long, silky hair brushing his face and neck. "Because I'm a powerful witch." She pulled back and walked away, smiling like a cat that caught a mouse.

Saguru got out the book he had been reading and tried to distract himself.

If youkai were real, witches could be real as well. And he didn't want to think about the possibility of a witch sitting just a few seats behind him.

A week went by with no irregularities. Kuroba carried on as if nothing had changed between them, and the wound on Saguru's neck had slowly healed. Saguru was beginning to think that things might go on business as usual until exactly one week after he had first been bitten, Saguru began to feel ill in the middle of class.

He excused himself to the nurse's room to lie down and was joined not thirty minutes later by none other than Kuroba Kaito.

"Hey. How ya doin'?" the magician asked softly, fidgeting as if he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Not so well," Saguru mumbled. His body ached. He felt nauseated, and he was pretty sure he had a fever.

"I was kinda waiting for this to happen." Kuroba ultimately decided it would be best to stick his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know how long it would be, but I guess we can go about a week without feeding."

"What?" Maybe it was the fever making him delusional, but Kuroba wasn't making any sense.

"Hold out your hand," Kuroba whispered.

Saguru's body reacted on its own to its master's command.

Kuroba took the outstretched arm and undid the buttons on the cuff of the sleeve, exposing the wrist. "I'm just gonna take a little bit to alleviate some of the symptoms."

There was a sharp pain in Saguru's wrist as Kuroba's fangs slipped in.

Saguru tried to pull away, but Kuroba mumbled, "Stay still" around the wrist in his mouth, and Saguru had no choice but to obey.

Once he stopped struggling and relaxed, Saguru realized that it really wasn't such an unpleasant experience. After all, the pain was dull. More prominent was the heady sensation Kuroba's lips and tongue and teeth stirred up inside of him. It was that same intoxicating chemical high he'd experienced the first time Kuroba had fed off of him.

And then suddenly it was gone—the warmth, the haze, the pleasure.

"Better?" Kuroba's voice stirred him from his daze. The magician was looking down at Saguru with concern as he licked the blood from his lips.

Saguru blinked a few times, touching a palm to his head as he slowly sat up. "I still have a bit of a fever, and my stomach is a little upset, but I have to say that, yes, I do feel a great deal better than a did a minute ago. Would you care to explain, Kuroba?"

The magician took a seat at the foot of the bed and swung his legs back and forth as he spoke. "It's a security feature that comes with the mark. You can only go so long without feeding me before you get sick. It's so that you can't run away."

Saguru stared blankly at the youkai. "You have to feed from me every week, or else I'll start to feel ill?"

Kaito nodded.

"And just what the bloody hell are we going to do when I go home to England? What about when I travel for work? I'm not bringing you with me, Kuroba," Saguru snapped.

"We'll…just have to work things out when they come up." Kuroba shrugged. "So…cutting to the chase, my house or yours after school?"

"Wh-What?" Saguru blushed.

"For _feeding_." Kuroba rolled his violet eyes. "Just taking that little bit will help you feel better for the moment, but we really need to do an actual feeding session. Unless you like feeling like crap."

"M-My house, then." Saguru gulped. "I'll meet you by the front gate after the bell, but for now I'd really prefer to sleep."

"'Kay," Kuroba easily agreed, pushing off the bed.

"And…thank you for your help." Saguru held up his wrist.

Kuroba smiled. "It really was my pleasure."

"_It wasn't so bad on this end, either,"_ Saguru mused before remembering that his vampire master could hear him.

Kaito just chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well, glad to know I'm not hurting you."

The magician walked off, leaving a very red-faced detective to rest up in the infirmary.

"Well, this isn't awkward in the least," Kuroba sighed once they'd obtained some snacks and headed upstairs to Saguru's room.

"Right," Saguru seconded. "Well, shall we just get started?" The detective began to remove his gakuran jacket and his shirt underneath.

"Where did you want to do this?" Kaito scanned the room for options. Desk, couch, floor, bed…hmm.

"Um…here's fine. I don't really have a preference." Saguru shivered, missing his shirt already.

"Standing up?" Kuroba raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but you're kind of tall, Hakuba. I had to stand on tiptoe to bite you the first time, and it wasn't exactly easy or comfortable."

"I could bend down or kneel or something, I suppose." Saguru got down on his knees. "That's too low, isn't it? How about…" Saguru wrapped his arms around the magician, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder so that his own shoulder was level with the youkai's mouth.

Kuroba pushed him away. "That would be good except remember that you're gonna pass out on me, and I can't support your weight. We're both gonna end up on the floor, and I don't find hard wood comfortable. It'd be easier to clean the blood off, though…. How about the couch?"

They both sat down and tried to maneuver into a non-awkward position where Kuroba could reach Saguru's neck.

They were at this for at least ten minutes before Kuroba sighed in frustration, "Could you turn around so we can do this from behind?"

"No." Saguru relished his ability to deny Kuroba's request. "I'd really prefer if you weren't behind me."

"Picky," Kaito clucked. "Okay, Hakuba. I tried. Honestly, I did, but I can't think of any other way to do this. Lie down."

"I don't like this," Saguru grumbled but had no say in the matter.

"Tough," Kuroba snorted, straddling the blonde.

"If we're really going to do this, the bed is more spacious," Saguru replied flatly.

"Terrific. Let's go." Kuroba rolled his eyes, pulling the detective along behind him.

"Just bite me already," Saguru muttered as Kuroba took a minute to find a good vein. Saguru closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the not-so-ferocious predator.

"Gladly," Kaito chuckled, sinking his teeth in.

The pain faded more quickly this time, replaced once more with endorphins and adrenaline. He was quickly becoming a bit of a junky.

Saguru discovered that that satiating feeling intensified when he pressed up against Kaito's lips, making the fangs sink in deeper.

"Oi, careful," Kuroba scolded. "If I puncture too far, you could bleed out."

Saguru really didn't care. He pressed up again.

"Hold still, Hakuba," Kuroba intoned with a bit of a growl. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Saguru inwardly pouted at his inability to disobey Kuroba's orders.

Kuroba finished up, lapping up the excess blood and beginning to pull away when Saguru pulled Kaito's head back down.

"More," he mumbled, not ready for that blissful sensation to go away yet.

"No more," Kaito chuckled, easily breaking Saguru's weak grip. "You're gonna pass out."

"It's fine," Saguru muttered, reaching out blindly for Kuroba.

Kaito just laughed good-naturedly, dismounting and moving to sit at the foot of the bed. "Humans really can get high off vampire venom, can't they?"

Saguru groaned in protest at the loss of heat on top of the loss of that feeling of bliss.

"Shh," Kuroba soothed. "It's okay. You'll come down soon." The magician took the folded up blanket from the end of the bed and threw it on top of the half-dressed detective.

After a minute or so, Saguru sat up slowly, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "Thank you. Now, what did you say about…vampire venom?"

Kuroba nodded. "It's in my fangs." Kaito grinned, showing off aforementioned pointy teeth. "It enters into your system when I bite you. Its purpose is actually to keep the wound from closing up until I'm done drinking, kind of like a mosquito. There's also a bit of a sedative in there to make victims more manageable. Shin-chan told me once that some humans have really strong positive reactions to the venom. He said it sends them into a state of ecstasy comparable to a drug-induced high. Those are the humans that typically become donors—people who let vamps feed off them. Congrats. Looks like you're one of the lucky ones. At least feeding time will be a pleasurable event for you."

Saguru's face quickly changed from milky white to wine red. "I'm not the only one who gets a buzz from this. You like it too, Kuroba—your pupils are the size of five yen coins."

"Well, of course _I_ like it," Kuroba chuckled. "I'm the one that gets the free meal…and I won't deny that eating is an enjoyable activity for me."

Saguru looked away, down at his feet.

"There's no need to be ashamed, Hakuba." Kuroba got up to retrieve the tray of snacks.

"Of course there is," the detective muttered. "…acting like that in front of you."

Kaito handed him a sandwich. "You just don't like being vulnerable and having no control. You'll get used to it. We've got plenty of time."

Saguru accepted the sandwich with a sigh, knowing that he could either eat it of his own free will or be ordered to eat it by his master. "That's right. I meant to ask you, how long does this mark last? A month or two?"

Kuroba was silent.

When Saguru looked up, he saw that same apologetic and remorseful look on Kuroba's face.

"How long, Kuroba?" Saguru's eyes narrowed. "A year?"

Kuroba made a point of not looking at Saguru.

"Five?" Saguru was trying very hard not to shake the magician. There was no way he was doing this feeding thing once a week for more than a year.

Kuroba sighed and finally looked Saguru in the eye. "Hakuba…the mark's permanent."

Saguru blinked, certain that he had heard wrong. "Wh-What?"

"The mark's for life," Kuroba mumbled, shrinking up like a puppy being threatened with a rolled-up newspaper. "It's not going to wear off. We're stuck."

The words just weren't sinking in.

"Forever?" He mouthed the word, repeating it several times.

"Hakuba?" Kuroba called tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" the detective roared. "Like hell I'm spending the rest of my life stuck with a monster like you! Take it back! Take back your stupid mark right this instant, Kuroba. So help me, if I don't tear you from limb to limb—"

"—Stop talking," Kuroba whispered. "Sorry."

In lieu of screaming hateful words and threats at the youkai, Saguru just glared for all that he was worth.

"I'm sorry, Hakuba. I've said I'm sorry a dozen times already," the magician sighed. "I didn't want this either! I'd had plans to use my mark on…forget it. Just forget it. I know you feel like you're the one who's been wronged here, but know that I gave up something too. In order to save you… Marking someone's a big deal, you know? You're not the only one with a ball and chain around your ankle, Hakuba."

Kuroba turned to leave, tossing "Make sure you eat enough and then get some rest" over his shoulder.

"He doesn't get it, Shin-chan," Kaito pouted at the eight year-old currently sitting in his lap.

"He's a human. Unless you explain it to them, they don't understand. It's not their way, so they have trouble comprehending it." His cousin shrugged, picking up the remote and switching off the Kurobas' living room television.

"I don't want to explain all that embarrassing stuff," Kaito grumbled.

"Then don't be mad at him when he doesn't get it, Kaito," Conan advised. "…In other news, have you told him about your kind of sort of feelings yet?"

"Tch. No," Kaito snorted. "The guy's been avoiding me for four days now, giving me dirty looks whenever our eyes meet. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Yeah, sorry about the whole making you my slave for life thing, but, listen, I've sort of kind of have had a crush on you for about three months now. What do you say we make this thing official and become lovers?'?"

"He'll probably ask about Aoko-san," Conan replied thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding?" Kaito scoffed. "The first thing he'll do is try to drive a stake through my heart. I doubt he'll give me time to explain that I was originally going to use the mark on her, but now…I got saddled with him instead."

"Do you really need either of them, Kaito?" Conan turned around so that he was straddling the other teen. "You have me."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Shin-chan, you're eight."

"I could always use my vampire form. I'm Shinichi-sized in my vampire form," Conan suggested.

Kaito just shook his head. "You're not mine, anyway, Shin-chan. You've got Ran-san."

"Not at the moment, I don't," Conan muttered.

"We're both having trouble in love," Kaito sighed, letting his head fall forward and knock lightly with Conan's.

Conan angled his face upward to catch Kaito's lips with his own.

"Gross," Kaito complained just for show. "You make me feel like a pervert."

"Shh," Conan chuckled, kissing the magician again.

"Okay, but only a little making out, and only because I'm depressed," Kaito easily gave in.

Three days later Hakuba Saguru was absent from school, so Kaito went over to the Hakuba Manor afterwards to cure the poor detective; however, Baaya relayed a message from her young master saying that he had no desire to see the brunette.

Kaito went the following day with the same result. Ditto the day after that; however, instead of going home on the third day, Kaito snuck around back, climbed the large oak tree, and jumped onto Hakuba's balcony from there. Kaito easily picked the lock and let himself in.

Hakuba was tossing and turning on the bed, drenched in sweat and in a complete delirium.

Kaito took a seat beside his classmate and patted the boy on the cheek, gently running a hand through that blonde hair.

"Stubborn," he clucked. "Would you really rather die than spend the rest of your life with me?"

Hakuba's eyes peeled open at the sound of Kaito's voice. Kaito happened to notice that one was gold while the other shone the prettiest shade of clear ocean blue. Interesting.

Hakuba mumbled something and held out his wrist.

Kaito lips formed a small half-smile. "Can I take that as consent?" He took the wrist and bit down.

Hakuba shuddered at the initial pain and then he shuddered again when the venom began to have its effect. After a minute or two, Hakuba weakly tried to pull his wrist back as he turned his head, offering his neck.

Kaito gave the wrist one last lick to clean up the excess blood still pooling there before he positioned himself over the blonde and slipped his fangs into the tender flesh of Hakuba's throat.

Kaito drank to just before the point where Hakuba would pass out and stopped, licking up the mess before rising to leave. To his immense surprise, Hakuba caught him by the wrist, wordlessly asking him to stay.

"What's up?" Kaito cocked his head to the side in confusion, but took a seat on the bed beside the detective once more anyway.

"Sorry," Hakuba mumbled, still very much out of it. "I'm sorry. What I said…I don't mean it. You saved me, and I'm grateful. I'm sorry, Kuroba."

"Don't worry about it," Kaito assured. "I would be angry too if someone told me I had to be their personal blood bank for the rest of my life. I get that you were pissed and confused and scared. Just…please try to remember that even though I am a monster in your opinion, I have feelings too."

Hakuba gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"When you're feeling able, go get something to eat, take a shower, and then rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With a fond pat on the detective's head, Kaito got up and left.

Exactly one week later, a very embarrassed-looking Saguru approached Kuroba's desk.

The magician looked up expectantly.

"I…tonight…after school, I mean…would you…?" Saguru gulped.

Kaito, who had a bit of a facetious streak, just waited without saying anything. If the detective wanted something, let him ask for it straight, docilely.

When he saw that he wasn't getting any help from the stupid youkai, Saguru sighed and mumbled, "I need your help. Would you please come home with me after school today?"

"Sure. My pleasure," Kaito laughed light-heartedly, but then added smugly, "Yours too, I guess."

Saguru's face ran the gambit between cherry blossom pink and blood red. "T-Thank you."

About five weeks into Saguru and Kuroba's vampire-chew toy relationship, Baaya had confronted the detective.

After Kuroba had left, Saguru went down to the kitchen to get a snack, as per his master's orders.

Baaya was down there making dinner, and when she saw her charge, she crossed her arms and gave him _that look_.

"What did I do?" Saguru protested around the onigiri that he was in the middle of taking a bite out of.

"Saguru, it's about your boyfriend," his foster-mother began.

The blonde's mouth dropped open. He was too stunned to respond immediately.

"I'm concerned that he's too rough with you. And don't you try to argue with me, Saguru. If you're getting blood on the sheets, he's being too rough," his caretaker lectured.

"Kuroba is NOT my boyfriend!" Saguru shrieked.

"Saguru, you two have been knocking boots for an entire month now," Baaya growled. "Kuroba-kun had better be your boyfriend. I understand that your generation believes in sexual freedom, but I raised you better than to fool around with just anyone."

"Baaya, it's not what you think. We're not…copulating," Saguru attempted to explain as all the blood in his body pooled in his cheeks. He could hear it rushing in his ears.

"How dumb do you think I am, Saguru?" Baaya fixed her foster-son with an icy stare. "You're not going to try to tell me that you two are just studying, are you? Saguru, you're very vocal. I can hear the moans and the ruckus you two make all the way down here."

"It's not what it looks like," Saguru pleaded, covering his face with a hand in embarrassment. "He's not my boyfriend, he's a—" Saguru found himself physically unable to say the word.

"He's a…?" Baaya was waiting, hoping her child would at least come up with something original.

"Drat. He ordered me not to speak a word about it to anyone," Saguru grumbled, but then an idea came to him. "But maybe I could show you." Saguru scrambled to unbutton his shirt and show her his neck. "Look, Baaya."

And look she did, not really comprehending what she was seeing. "Saguru…those are puncture wounds…how…?"

"Baaya, think. Fill in the blank. He's a…" Saguru pointed to the bite marks.

She shook her head. "Saguru…what are those?"

"They're exactly what you think they are."

"There's no way…" Baaya muttered, taking in the fresh wound along with the fading marks of previous bites. "Your boyfriend's a vampire?! Oh, Lord have mercy! He doesn't sparkle, does he? Oh, the horrible romance fiction they'll write about this!"

"No!" Saguru was about ready to pull his hair out.

"Good." Baaya nodded as if that settled everything. "I just couldn't deal with him, if he sparkled."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Saguru wailed.

"He's just using you for sex and blood, then? Is that it?" Baaya scoffed, balling her fists with the righteous fury of a mother and making plans to obtain a wooden stake.

"NO." Saguru was going to cry. This was the single most frustrating and mortifying moment of his life. "Hold on, Baaya. I need to make a phone call."

Kuroba picked up on the second ring. "What's up? You okay?"

"No. I need your help." Saguru was quite aware that he sounded desperate.

"Already?!" Kuroba exclaimed. "Hakuba, it's been, like, thirty minutes!"

"Not with that," Saguru sighed. "Baaya is under the impression that you are my vampire boyfriend who's just using me for carnal satisfaction and nourishment. Could you please revoke your order about not telling anyone about…you know, so that I can explain our relationship to my, for all intents and purposes, mother?"

Kaito just laughed. "That's rich! She thinks I'm just banging you and taking blood? Ha!"

"Kuroba, please," Saguru whimpered.

"Alright," his master chuckled. "You can tell Baaya and only Baaya."

"Thank you," Saguru sighed in gratitude and relief. "You're most merciful, my gracious vampire overlord."

"Ha!" Kaito snorted. "Cut the blatant sarcasm. Wait. No. That's not an order. I meant…could you turn down the sarcasm a bit?"

"No." Saguru loved how the word felt on his tongue. "I reserve the right to be as sarcastic as I wish, Master."

He could practically sense Kuroba rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Goodbye, Hakuba," Kuroba continued to chuckle.

"Goodbye, Kuroba, and thank you."

Saguru hung up and turned to his caretaker to explain.

Once he'd finished, she pursed her lips. "You _do_ like him, though, Saguru."

"I do not," the detective himself argued.

"You might not know it yet, but you do like Kuroba-kun." Baaya crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "I wouldn't be surprised, since you have no clue about your own feelings, but I can tell these things. You should have seen the way you smiled when talking to him. You're smitten," she informed knowingly.

"_Like hell,"_ Saguru inwardly dissented.

…

^..^

\^^/

.\./

Mikau: It's a fox! Like Kaito, though I don't think the fox part of his genealogy is really going to play out in this fic. Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you liked it. The second part is more KaiShin heavy, so all you KaiShin fans, stay tuned! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. What was good? What was only so-so? Did you have any favorite lines? What was funny? I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks in advance! See you again soon!


	2. Smitten

Mikau: Hello there! Thanks so much for coming back once again. So good to see you! Thank you as well to those of you who reviewed: Nanthicha and DetectivePandaThief. Your feedback is much appreciated guys. Well, here's part two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, some of the whacky supernatural stuff from Magic Kaito would bleed over into the Detective Conan universe on occasion. Isn't it strange that over in Ekoda we have witches and mad scientists and robots and magical, life-granting stones, but over in Beika, not so much. Though, it does tend to rain bodies something horrible. Hn.

…

Chapter Two: Smitten

"_What the hell is this?"_ Saguru asked himself as he lay in bed, recuperating after Kuroba had gone. He ran a hand through his already slightly tussled hair and sighed.

This was getting out of hand. Hakuba Saguru was a control freak, and the fact that he became a mindless zombie running only on base instincts and urges when Kuroba bit him…it bothered him. A lot. He had no self-control, no power, no say in what was happening to him.

It had been a little more than two and a half months since he had first been bitten, and this vampire slave thing was slowly becoming more than just a once-a-week inconvenience. Saguru had a problem. He was concerned that he was becoming a bit of an addict. The withdrawal symptoms set in around the end of the fourth day, robbing him of his ability to focus. By the sixth day it became nearly unbearable.

"Are you getting sick already?" Kuroba had asked him once, concern written all over his face. "Maybe we should feed more often."

"No," Saguru had spit. "I'm fine. Thank you." He was…resentful, to say the least, of that stupid youkai that had turned him into little more than a junky.

This was no way to live his life, merely hanging on from one feeding session to the next. How was he supposed to solve crimes when he couldn't even concentrate? That bloody demon possessed his thoughts and, even worse, his dreams. The usual subjects of his erotic fantasies had been usurped by dreams of Kuroba Kaito feeding off of and ravishing him.

It was…embarrassing. He truly was that monster's slave in body and mind.

…

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kuroba exclaimed in a panic during one feeding.

"I'm _fine_," Saguru spit with malice, trying to contain his tears.

"No. You're not," Kuroba snorted, pulling back and rolling off of the detective. "You're crying. What's wrong, Hakuba?"

"It's none of your concern!" Saguru snapped. "Just hurry up and do what you came here to do and leave!"

"Like hell, it's none of my concern," Kaito bit back. "Hakuba, tell me what's the matter," the youkai ordered unintentionally.

"I hate you!" Saguru screamed. "I hate the way you make me feel! I hate this power you have over me. I detest you! I despise you for what you've done to me! I'm nothing more than a zombie. You've got me addicted to your venom to the point where I can hardly think of anything else! And I'm supposed to live another sixty years or so like this?! If I had known it would be this bad, I would have let those demons tear me to shreds! I hate you! That's what's wrong, you monster! How dare you order me around the way you do? Even now forcing me to tell you what's wrong against my will. You read my thoughts; you make me your puppet…. I hate you," Saguru whispered one last time before screwing his eyes closed and obediently baring his neck to his master.

He knew he'd be in trouble, and he didn't particularly want to see the look of hurt on Kuroba's face.

It was silent for a long time, but Kuroba finally spoke. "I guess I did ask for that, didn't I? I guess I deserve it too."

"I didn't mean any of it," Saguru mumbled, overwhelmed with guilt.

"No. You meant _all_ of it." Kuroba leaned in and went back to work on Saguru's neck. He quickly finished and cleaned up. "Take care of yourself."

Kaito pulled out his phone once he got out onto the balcony and sent a short text to his cousin: "Meet you at your house in twenty. I need you, Shin-chan."

Shinichi was always there for him. Shinichi protected and comforted and told pretty convincing lies out of kindness whenever it was necessary. Shinichi would listen. Shinichi would distract him and hold him until he was done crying. Shinichi would make it better.

…

Saguru hesitantly approached Kaito several days later. "Kuroba, I need your help. I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I…" He trailed off as he noticed the bandage on his classmate's neck. "Do…vampires bite each other?"

Kuroba's cheeks turned strawberry red as he pointedly looked away. "Only when they mate." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if challenging Saguru to make something of it.

"O-Oh." Saguru blushed as well, making inferences and assumptions. He wondered if Kudo Shinichi was sporting a hickey too. "I…tonight…I know it's a little early, but…please, Kuroba? I'm begging you…. And, afterwards, would you be willing to accompany me to get some ice cream? My treat."

Kaito's ears perked up. "Well…if there's ice cream."

"So…you hate me, huh?" Kaito timidly approached the subject as he took a lick of his rocky road ice cream cone.

"No," Saguru replied immediately, causing the magician's head to turn so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

Kuroba looked up in shock and…hope? "But…you said…?"

Saguru sighed, giving Kuroba's cheek a poke. "Idiot." He focused on his own dessert, trying not to blush like a schoolgirl. "I have a confession to make: I'm a bit of a drama queen. I exaggerate. I often catastrophize. That day I was in a particularly bad mood, so what you got was all the pent up frustration and rage. That was me at my worst. On any given day of the week, I feel differently about you. It's a spectrum that ranges from hate to mild annoyance to…begrudging fondness."

"Oh." Kuroba's mood drastically improved. He hummed happily and took a huge bite of his ice cream, taking out almost the entirety of one of the scoops. He smiled innocently, like a child, and replied. "I'm begrudgingly fond of you too, Hakuba."

Saguru's lips shifted into a half-smile. "Kuroba…I was wondering…what happened to the person you fed from before me?"

Kaito's eyes widened in confusion as he stared blankly at Saguru for a minute. And then he smiled and laughed. "Nothing. There never was anyone, Hakuba. You're my first, my last, and my only."

"How did you survive, then? Don't vampires have to drink blood to live?" Now it was Saguru's turn to be puzzled.

Kaito waved away his questions. "Nah. It's just the best form of nutrition. Human blood has everything we need, so some vamps just feed on that exclusively."

"So…you can feed from someone without marking them, right?" Saguru inquired while they were in the general subject area. "Sorry. I'm still not very clear on how all your people's things work."

"Yeah. To leave a mark, you have to intend to do so. You don't just give it out willy-nilly. It's…special." Kuroba looked sadly down at his treat.

"Kuroba…just what exactly did you give me?" Saguru was getting the feeling that he'd accepted something of extreme value without knowing.

Kaito looked up at him and shrugged. "There are different kinds of marks. What I gave you is a collar. People use their mark for a variety of different things. The power the mark has depends on the intent of the giver. You can use your mark to make a faithful servant…a pet…a lover…" Kuroba sighed after this last one.

"You had intended to give your mark to your mate," Saguru surmised.

Kuroba shrugged, looking ashamed. "I thought…that that would be the only way Aoko and I could be together. I'm kind of realizing now that that was a stupid plan. It's underhanded and manipulative and just plain wrong. You don't mind control the person you love into loving you back. I feel guilty enough with the power I have over you. I'm pretty sure forcing Aoko like that would have eaten me up inside eventually. I guess things worked out for the best."

"You can still have a mate without marking them, can't you?" Vampire courtship was a completely foreign subject to the detective. He'd read "Dracula", but it wasn't proving to be helpful so far. Ditto those "Twilight" books and the Anne Rice novels.

"Yeah, but…I guess it's kind of like saving your virginity for someone," the youkai sighed, taking a long lick of his ice cream.

Saguru tried not to choke on the bite he'd just taken as his face turned fuchsia. He also attempted to get the thought of Kuroba giving Saguru his virginity out of his mind.

Kaito looked up at him and made an effort to quash the boisterous laughter he was holding back in response to Saguru's thoughts.

"Stay out of my head," Saguru whined, face turning an even darker shade of pink.

"But you're thinking so loudly," Kuroba protested in his own defense.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not okay with this. There _has_ to be some way to get this mark off," Saguru sulked.

Kaito's expression darkened.

"You know something?" Saguru's eyes narrowed.

The magician shook his head. "No. The mark will stay with you until you die."

"Cheery thought, that," Saguru sighed, turning his attention back to his melting ice cream cone.

…

The following day Hakuba Saguru made a trip to the Mouri Detective Agency after school. "I was wondering if I might meet with Edogawa-kun," Saguru explained to Mouri Ran. "It's about the Kaitou Kid," Saguru baited so that the other detective would come out and play.

"I'll be back in an hour, Ran-neechan!" Conan sang, taking Saguru by the hand and nearly pulling him down the stairs.

Kudo-san (?) led him into the coffee shop directly below the agency and to a booth in the back corner.

"You wanted to speak to me?" It was kind of creepy the way the supposed child was glaring at him.

"I hear that you're normally a very pleasant, kind-hearted person, but you just don't like me," Saguru began. "At first I couldn't fathom why you, a powerful, full-blooded vampire, could be jealous of me, a lowly mortal. Then I realized that this is all about Kuroba. You love him, and you consider me a rival. Am I correct so far?"

"Yeah. So? Why are we here, Hakuba-san?" Conan crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare.

"First of all, there's nothing of a sexual nature going on between Kuroba and myself. I want to assure you of that."

"I know that already," Conan snorted. "He confides in me…tells me everything. Your carelessness and insensitivity have driven him into my bed more than a few times." The eight year-old smirked. "And lately he's been letting me go further and further and—"

"—Please. I don't need the mental picture, nor do I care what you and Kuroba do in bed. It makes no difference to me." Saguru shifted uncomfortably.

"So? Your point?" Conan tried to drive the conversation along.

"Long story short, you don't like me, and it would be in your best interest to get me out of the picture, correct?"

An evil smirk slowly spread on Conan's lips. "Oh, I'd love to take you out of the picture, only I don't kill. There's a rule, you know. The detective can't be the culprit."

"I figured that you would know more than Kuroba about these things, so I'm asking you, if you know anything about a way to remove Kuroba's mark from me, please, tell me." Saguru bit the inside of his bottom lip and waited anxiously.

There was a slight shift in Edogawa-kun's facial expression, but it was gone so fast that Saguru couldn't really make it out. Displeasure, annoyance, possibly even hate. Whatever it had been, it was certainly not a pleasant expression.

"Read my lips, Hakuba: there's no way to take that mark off," Edogawa-kun growled in a rather threatening tone for a child. "Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong and accept your fate. As much as I want you away from Kaito, there's nothing any of us can do."

The smaller sleuth got up to leave, tossing, "Just stop while you're ahead. If you hurt Kaito any more, I may be obliged to go back on my no-killing policy." over his shoulder.

There _was_ a way, then, for Saguru to be freed, Saguru determined. Kudo-san would not have been so adamant about Saguru staying out of it, if there were nothing to discover. The only question was, where could he turn to next for information? It wasn't like he associated with many people involved in the supernatural world.

And then he remembered a certain witch that seemed rather knowledgeable.

…

"You want to be free of his mark?" Koizumi-san smirked like an agreeable little cobra. "That's easy. All you have to do is kill him." _"And get yourself killed in the process so that you'll finally be out of my way."_

"K-Kill him?!" Saguru parroted in absolute astonishment. "Kill Kuroba?"

"Yes," Koizumi-san repeated, that same unsettling smile on her face. "Kill Kuroba Kaito."

Saguru went back to his desk and really thought about it. What would he do for his freedom? Kill Kuroba? No…. Maybe. The day he had told Kuroba how much he hated the youkai, he could have snapped Kuroba's neck without a second thought. Perhaps, if he got desperate enough, he would eventually try to kill his captor. He was capable of it, and that was a scary thought. But…Kuroba _was_ only a monster, after all. He was unnatural—a parasite, even! No. Kuroba Kaito had become…something more than just his master. Sometimes he'd even go so far as to call the other teen his friend. But, yes, there were days when he wanted to kill the magician. But could he? …Maybe. On one of his bad days…maybe.

Saguru's thoughts were interrupted as the topic of aforementioned thoughts walked into the classroom, greeting his fellow students jovially.

…

The next feeding session went strangely. For one, afterwards, Saguru couldn't remember one bit of it.

"Baaya's not home?" Kuroba had asked as he shut the door behind them.

"No, she's out to dinner with friends. They're going shopping as well, so I don't expect her home until late." Saguru shrugged, not thinking much of it until Kuroba replied:

"Good."

Saguru raised an eyebrow in question. "Why is that a good thing?"

"I thought we'd try something a little different tonight."

Saguru didn't like the predatory way the youkai was eying him. "Kuroba?"

"After all, it's boring if we just do it the same way every time." Kaito began to approach slowly, causing Saguru to take several wary steps back.

"Kuroba?"

"I heard you thinking about what Akako-chan said." Kuroba glared. There was no sympathy in his eyes as he advanced on his prey.

"Oh." What did you say to that? He'd been thinking about murdering the other teen.

"Am I really so detestable?!" Kuroba growled, fangs, ears, and tail coming out as he pushed Saguru to the ground.

"Kuroba, it's not like that!" Saguru tried to placate the youkai as he struggled to break free of that tight grip.

"That's right," Kuroba chuckled darkly, pinning Saguru to the ground. "Put up a fight; it makes this more fun." He used his extremely pointy teeth to rip Saguru's shirt off.

"Stop! Kuroba, what are you doing?" Saguru yelped.

"Just feeding," Kaito pouted, holding one of Saguru's arms down while he took the other in his own hand. He smiled like a shark and took a huge bite of the forearm.

Saguru hissed in pain, but the venom quickly set in, sedating him.

Kaito bit him again, a little further up the arm to inject even more into the detective's system. "Fight me, Tantei-san," he whispered.

"Kuroba," Saguru groaned as Kaito bit him a third time, this time on the neck. His body was trying hard to work against the effects of the venom and fulfill its master's order to fight. By the fourth time Kuroba bit him, Saguru was too out of it to do much more than toss and turn.

Kaito trapped both of Saguru's arms above his head and finally began to drink. "There's my little junky. How are you feeling?"

Saguru could do little more than moan contentedly.

"Then how is this bad?" Kaito whispered ruefully. "If I make you feel this good, why don't you want to stay by my side? Why do you want to get rid of me?"

Saguru muttered something along the lines of "unhealthy".

Kaito growled. "Ungrateful. I saved your life. Do you even know what they would have done to you? They could have tortured you for days, keeping you alive as a plaything. Some of them are really sadistic—the snakes especially. They would have eaten you alive!"

Saguru made some slurred comment about that not being much different from what Kaito was doing.

Kaito's blood was boiling at this point. "I gave up my mark for you! That was the only chance I had at a life with Aoko, the woman I've loved since I was five, and I gave it up for _you_!"

With a snarl, Kaito crushed his lips to Saguru's, causing the detective to struggle even harder than he had before when Kaito had ordered him to.

Saguru's desperation to be free of Kaito's kiss was just fuel to the fire.

"Kiss me," Kuroba ordered, threading his fingers through Saguru's. "Kiss me," he whispered once more, tears welling in his eyes and eventually spilling over and falling onto Saguru's cheeks.

Kaito pulled back, looking down in shame and remorse at the other boy.

Saguru gazed back, eyes unfocused, but distinctly full of utter confusion. "Kuroba?" he mumbled.

"Shut up and hold still," Kaito commanded, going back to the wound on Saguru's shoulder and finishing up what he had come to do. When he was done, he whispered into the detective's ear, "I order you to forget everything that just happened. The kiss, me pushing you down and tearing your shirt off—everything from the time I closed that door up until now. Forget it."

Kaito pulled back and looked nervously down at Hakuba.

The other teen was still staring back in complete puzzlement. "Kuroba?"

"Sleep," Kaito ordered. "And take care of yourself when you wake up." Before leaving, Kaito grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and gently laid it on top of the blonde.

With a sigh he pulled out his phone and texted Shinichi.

…

Kaito stared up at the ceiling of Shinichi's room in a daze. He loved the comfy, mindless haze the other vamp put him into.

"Feel good?" Shinichi chuckled, licking the wound he'd left behind earlier when he'd been chewing on Kaito's collarbone.

"Mmm," Kaito hummed in bliss. "More."

"More, he says," Shinichi laughed, lovingly stroking his playmate's hair. He poked Kaito on the cheek, teasing, "If I get you any more drunk, you're not going to be able to walk home, Kai-chan."

"I'm not drunk," Kaito protested, rolling over, half on top of Shinichi.

"You're love drunk," Shinichi clarified, wrapping his arms around Kaito and pressing their bodies closer.

Kaito moaned at the contact. "Shin-chan."

"Louder, Kaito. Let's wake up the neighbors," Shinichi snickered.

"I don't want to wake your scary mad scientist," Kaito giggled, burying his face in the crook of Shinichi's neck. "Oh, Shinichi…kiss me?"

"My pleasure," the older teen purred, tilting his head and sloppily pressing his lips to Kaito's.

They rolled around for another twenty minutes, pawing at each other and sucking each other's lips raw until they absolutely had to break for air.

Shinichi pulled back when Kaito started to cry. "Kaito? Kai, what's wrong?"

"Shin-chan, he's going to kill me. He's going to kill me," Kaito quietly sobbed, clinging desperately to the other teen.

"Hakuba? I won't let him," Shinichi mumbled, kissing the outer shell of Kaito's ear. The quiet rage in those words was even more chilling than if he had shouted them.

"Don't hurt him," Kaito choked.

"Shh," Shinichi cooed, rolling Kaito over onto his back so that the detective was on top once more. "Let me make it better."

"Shin-ichi," Kaito gasped at the initial pain but soon relaxed, letting Shinichi send him into oblivion once again.

…

"Yo," Kuroba greeted pleasantly the following morning.

Saguru frowned. He wasn't buying it. "Good morning, Kuroba. May I speak with you?"

"Sure?" the youkai played dumb, but followed along after Saguru anyway.

"Just what happened last night?" Saguru crossed his (rather sore and bruise-covered) arms and stared Kuroba down.

The vamp shrugged. "Whadda ya mean? The feeding? Nothing much. Why?"

"I remember absolutely nothing from the time you closed my bedroom door until I came to on the hardwood floor, covered in hickeys. My shirt was torn to shreds and I have bruises forming on my arms and torso. Is there a reason I remember none of this, Kuroba?" Saguru fixed Kaito with an icy glare.

Another shrug. "I don't know. It's true we were a bit rougher than we usually are, but I don't know why you don't remember what happened. Maybe there was too much venom in your system. I bit you a couple times last night. You kept saying 'More', so…"

"Oh really? Because I'm thinking that there's a high probability that you ordered me to forget last night, Kuroba." Saguru's hands moved to his hips and he stepped forward, getting up in Kuroba's face.

"N-No way!" Kaito's acting skills were failing him. "I'd never do that!"

"Except that you did," Saguru snorted, pointing to the bandages on Kaito's neck. "Something happened that upset you last night. It shook you up so bad that you had to go have Kudo-san screw your brains out."

Saguru instantly regretted mentioning Kuroba and Kudo-san's little trysts.

The look of hurt and shame on Kuroba's face was painful.

"I…" Saguru swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. All I meant to say was that you can't mess around with me like that, Kuroba. It's beneath you." The blonde turned to leave before he could do any additional damage to their already shaky relationship.

"Are you jealous?" Kaito softly called after him, looking down at his feet.

Saguru looked back in confusion. "Jealous? Of Kudo-san? Kuroba, why would I be jealous of Kudo-san?"

Kuroba shrugged, shaking his head.

"I'll see you in class, then," Saguru tipped his head in parting, heading back to the classroom.

…

Things changed between them after that. Kuroba didn't talk much anymore. He came, drank blood—rather gently, Saguru had noticed—and left, instructing Saguru to take care of himself. There was no conversation or witty banter.

One thing there was more of was bandages on Kuroba's neck. He always seemed to have one in one place or another.

Saguru was once foolish enough to ask if things were going well between Kuroba and Kudo-san, remarking that they'd been seeing a lot of each other lately.

Kuroba had shrugged and looked down at the floor, a blush coloring his cheeks along with shame.

It was a month later that another great shift in their relationship occurred. It was at a heist, the target being a massive opal.

Kid had, of course, appeared at the appointed time, caused a ruckus, dyed everyone's hair rainbow colors, gotten glitter and confetti _everywhere_, and set off a Kid dummy for the police to chase while he made his dramatic escape from the roof.

Saguru was beginning to lose faith the Japanese police system. They couldn't even discern basic patterns.

Saguru and Edogawa-kun were in hot pursuit when the British detective turned to the shrunken one and asked, "Just curious, but why are _you_ chasing him? You don't seriously intend to put your own boyfriend in jail, do you?"

Conan smirked. "Nope. It's just foreplay, Detective Hakuba, something you would know nothing about."

Saguru's face turned bright red…either in embarrassment or anger at being insulted. He decided to refrain from asking questions—even ones that seemed harmless—in the future.

Kid was holding the gem up in the moonlight when the pair of gumshoes reached the roof. The thief turned and showed them that pointy-toothed grin he was famous for. "Good evening, gentlemen. So nice of you to join me. And just where did my beloved taskforce go?"

"They're off chasing dummies," Conan chuckled, aiming his stun-gun watch at Kid. "I guess we are too, in a sense, but…"

"Give yourself up, Kid!" Saguru demanded getting out his handcuffs.

"I don't think so, Tantei-san," Kid laughed outright, cheating left and getting ready to escape.

"You'll never get away with…" Saguru trailed off as something glinted in the moonlight on the next rooftop over. "Down!" He shouted, lunging for the thief.

Kid, caught completely by surprise, was literally floored as Saguru landed on top of him.

And then there was the smell of blood in the air. Kaito knew that scent.

"Oi, Hakuba!" Kaito rolled the detective's limp body over and off of him.

There was a lovely crimson stain on Hakuba's left lapel.

"Head down!" Conan hissed, forcibly pushing Kaito out of the sniper's view. "Help me drag your pet inside the stairwell. You can panic once we make it that far."

"R-Right." Kaito shakily took hold of Saguru, and together they managed to pull the injured detective inside.

"Looks like a through-and-through. That's good," Conan sighed, changing into his larger vampire form. "The bullet went clean out the other side. Here. Start applying pressure. I'll call 110."

"Shin-chan," Kaito whimpered, pressing the scarves he'd had in his pockets to the wound. "Shin-chan, he's not breathing."

"Kaito, CPR. Get yourself together. You know what to do. Clear your head and focus. Freaking out is not going to save him," Shinichi commanded firmly, knowing his beloved just needed a strict scolding to shake him out of it.

"Right," Kaito replied, applying pressure with one hand while he used the other to open up the airway. His stomach went up in knots as his lips pressed to Saguru's.

It felt like an eternity to Kaito as he waited for his detective to start breathing again, but eventually Saguru did.

"Don't you dare die, you idiot," Kaito seethed softly, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "Slaves don't die before their masters; they get buried alive in their master's pyramids. You can't die first."

"Kaito…" Shinichi whispered, doing what he could to help.

"I forbid you to die! That's a direct order!" Kaito screamed at Saguru's semi-conscious form.

The magician turned to his cousin, desperation in his eyes. "Shin-chan, there has to be something we can do. His pulse is weak, and the bleeding's not stopping. If you know a way to save him, please. Please, Shinichi, I'll do anything. Just save him, I'm begging you!"

"Kaito…" Shinichi's brow furrowed, eyebrows knitting together in deep thought.

In all honesty, it would be better for everyone involved if the blonde died. Hakuba himself would be freed from servitude, Kaito would be liberated from his unrequited love for the stupid detective and enabled to find a new love, and, lastly, Shinichi would be rid of that pesky Brit and able to move in on Kaito.

Shinichi sighed. Darn his weakness for that idiotic magician. "You don't have to do anything, Kaito. I'll help."

The magician's face lit up. "Thank you, Shinichi! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi sighed. There would be other chances. Detectives had a penchant for getting into mortal peril on a weekly basis. "Give me your wrist."

Kaito obediently held it out, and Shinichi bit down, causing the half-bred vamp to wince.

"Now make him drink."

"_My_ blood?" Kaito exclaimed. "Isn't that part of the ritual to turn a human?"

"Yes, but first you have to drain them of blood to the point of death. Then, when they drink, it changes them. Don't worry. He'll be just as human as he was before. Give him your wrist," Shinichi instructed.

Kaito nodded, turning back to his dying…pet? Crush? Friend? Rival? He shook his head, clearing away distracting thoughts. "Drink, Hakuba," he whispered, pressing his wrist to Saguru's mouth.

Kaito closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Saguru's lips on his skin…the sensation of his tongue…the brush of his teeth.

"Don't let him drink too much. The wound's already starting to heal," Shinichi broke Kaito out of his trance.

"Right. Stop," Kaito directed, pulling back his wrist. He turned to smile at his cousin. "He really is starting to look better, Shin-chan!" Kaito trilled. "The wound's closing up, and his breathing is stronger. The pulse is strengthening too."

Shinichi sighed, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito looked at his dear friend in bewilderment.

Shinichi just kissed the stupid brunette again before returning to his human form as Edogawa Conan. "You should go now, Kaito. The police and paramedics are coming, and your outfit is a little incriminating. I'll take care of Hakuba-san. I promise, so don't worry. Go."

Kaito hesitated, looking down in uncertainty and distress at Saguru. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Right. I'm counting on you, Shin-chan."

And Kaito was off, properly disguised, into the night.

…

Baaya and, oddly enough, Kuroba Kaito were asleep in Saguru's hospital room when he woke up several hours later in the wee hours of the morning. Baaya was settled down into the room's one armchair just off to Saguru's right while Kuroba was sitting in a folding chair, slumped forward and resting on Saguru's bed, just to the left of Saguru's knee.

This was all very troublesome. Tonight's events begged several important questions. First of all, why the hell had Saguru pushed that stupid youkai out of the path of the bullet, taking said bullet himself, when Kuroba's death would have meant Saguru's precious freedom?

Saguru could think of several reasons, speaking to his general character. He was a good person, a kind person, and he liked to think himself a bit of a protector of justice and the helpless and the like. So it stood to reason that Saguru had only saved Kuroba because it was the noble thing to do. He could tell himself that he would have taken that bullet for anybody, it just happened to be for Kuroba.

But Saguru knew better. He'd glimpsed what might have been the barrel of a gun, and his mind immediately panicked because it was _Kuroba_ about to be shot. He'd had no concern for himself, only that blasted magician that had been haunting his waking thoughts and dreams for the past nearly half a year. Saguru's freedom hadn't even come to mind. It had one hundred percent been about protecting Kuroba specifically.

Why? Because, if Saguru were being honest with himself, he was fond of that stupid youkai-magician-thief. That was _his_ bloody vampire overlord, gosh darn it, and he'd be damned if that prankster got killed on his watch. And that settled it. Saguru was going to be Kuroba's slave for the rest of his life because he actually kind of liked the guy an average of five out of seven days a week. And the thought of seeing Kuroba dead chilled him to his very core. As Kuroba had said before, they were stuck.

And that left another important question. It may have just been Saguru's imagination due to the fact that he was bleeding out at the time, but Saguru could have sworn that Kuroba had been in full-blown panic-mode after the detective had been shot. He briefly remembered Kuroba kneeling over him, hands covered in blood from putting pressure on the wound. There were snippets of Kuroba begging Kudo-san to save Saguru. The magician had been positively frantic. And then there was the part where Saguru had drunk Kuroba's blood. It was disconcerting that a vampire would be so anxious over one minion. And that had to mean that Saguru was more than just a minion to Kuroba. But…what?

Just what did Kuroba think of him? How would Kuroba describe their relationship? Clearly Saguru was more important to the youkai than he had realized, but were they friends? The hysterical look on Kuroba's face indicated that Saguru was—dare he say it?—precious to the thief.

This was troublesome. It made his head hurt. If Saguru's suspicions were correct, his relationship with Kuroba was a great deal more complicated than he had ever imagined.

…

Saguru, who had recovered a great deal more quickly than any of his doctors had expected, was released from the hospital after just two days. His arm was put in a sling in order to stabilize it, but there was no real damage done.

Kuroba had sheepishly approached him upon his return to school, tracing circles on the floor with his toe. "Hey."

"Hey." Saguru graciously granted the youkai a friendly smile. "I take it you heard I was injured during the last Kid heist."

Kuroba nodded warily, still a little uncertain about how he should proceed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. The wound doesn't even hurt anymore. I'm all healed…. I just have to wear this stupid sling so that Baaya doesn't nag until I lose my hearing. I believe she intends to ground me, should I provoke her any time in the next couple weeks. She still thinks me a child."

"You…you took a bullet for me," Kuroba mumbled.

"I thought you weren't the Kaitou Kid. Whatever happened to your insistent denials?" Saguru smirked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want to deal with this.

Kuroba gazed down at his feet, a troubled look upon his face.

"Come get ice cream with me after school," Saguru finally sighed when he saw that this was not going to be resolved easily. "We'll talk then."

"Un," Kuroba agreed, quietly making his way to his seat.

…

Unfortunately, they never made it that far. They'd taken their turn cleaning the classroom and gotten off the train at Ekoda Station just as the sun was setting.

"I have to stop by an ATM and get some cash," Saguru informed his companion as they came up on a Family Mart convenience store. "Would you like to come in with me or wait out here?"

"I'll come and read manga while I wait." Kaito shrugged, going through the automatic door just in time to see a man in a jacket and baseball cap shoot the cashier and come running towards the exit.

Before Saguru could react, Kaito charged at the gunman, tackling him to the ground and trying to get the gun away.

The pistol went off again, getting Kuroba right in the stomach.

"Kuroba!" Saguru screamed as the little brunette slumped forward, collapsing on top of the shooter. The detective rushed to the magician's side, shedding the sling en route. He cuffed the crook to a nearby display rack and kicked the fallen gun away.

"Kuroba!" Saguru flipped the other teen over and inspected the wound.

There was too much blood. He'd bleed out in minutes.

"Kaito!" Saguru shouted.

Kaito smiled peacefully. He was too numb to feel the pain. "Good for you, Hakuba. You'll finally get your freedom back. You can go back to your normal life."

"You bloody idiot! I don't want you to die! There is no 'normal' without you! Damn lunatic," Saguru seethed.

"I'm happy, though," Kuroba mumbled deliriously. "You called me by my first name."

"No you don't," Saguru growled softly, ripping open his shirt with total disregard for the buttons. He took Kaito in his arms, pressing their bodies together so that Kuroba's head rested on Saguru's shoulder. "Drink," the detective demanded. "Take however much you need. I don't care. If it'll save you, drink, Kaito."

Kuroba's fangs slowly pricked Saguru's skin, drawing blood. Kaito drank eagerly, like a hungry wolf…or Inspector Nakamori when presented with a pint of beer. Gradually, Kuroba wrapped his own arms around Saguru, holding himself up to drink instead of lying limply in the detective's arms.

"Feeling better?" Saguru panted, trying to ward off the stupefying effects of the venom. Surprisingly, it was easier than it ever had been. He suspected that had something to do with drinking Kuroba's blood.

"Mm," Kaito hummed, licking the wound one last time before going limp again.

"Oi, Kuroba!" Saguru pulled back to look down and check on the magician.

"'M fine," Kuroba slurred. "Call Shin-chan."

"R-Right." Saguru carefully laid the magician back on the ground and searched his pockets for Kuroba's mobile. He quickly located the phone and searched the phonebook for Kudo Shinichi's number.

The so-called Heisei Holmes picked up on the third ring. "Kai-chan? What's up? I thought you were getting ice cream with your pet. He hasn't hurt you again, has he?"

"Uh…no. This is Hakuba," Saguru responded nervously. He'd hurt Kuroba in the past? Of course he had, the terrible things he'd said to the poor youkai. He just hadn't realized that Kuroba's skin was so thin. The thief acted a great deal tougher than he actually was.

"What are you doing calling me on Kaito's phone?" Kudo-san didn't sound like he was in a very patient mood.

"Kuroba's been shoot in the stomach. I fed him, and he seems a great deal better now, but he said to call you. I don't suppose it would be a good idea to call an ambulance for him, would it?"

"No. I'll be right there." Kudo hung up before Saguru could even tell the other detective where they were.

Then again, Kudo-san probably had Kuroba under surveillance. Or the phone was bugged. Or maybe vampires could sense each other's location. Or Kudo Shinichi was just that good of a detective.

Regardless, Kudo-san arrived in six minutes and forty-seven seconds flat, even before the police showed up. Together, they managed to get Kuroba back to his house, bandaged up, and into bed.

Saguru had mostly watched and assisted in whatever little ways he could. The whole ordeal was awkward for him. The way Shinichi lovingly handled Kuroba, stroking his hair, gently wiping up the blood and the sweat on his skin…it made Saguru feel like he was intruding on a moment of intimacy.

"You really love him, don't you?" Saguru finally asked.

Kudo spared him a glance. "I do. What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Saguru shook his head and held up his hands defensively to accent his point. "I was just thinking…no wonder you hate me."

"He told you how he feels, then?" Kudo-san sighed, turning back to tend to Kuroba once more.

"Yes and no. He didn't have to say anything. I kind of just figured it out on my own," Saguru mumbled.

"He's rather obvious, isn't he?" Shinichi chuckled, smiling fondly down at his mate. "It's adorable."

"I have no intention of stealing him from you, Kudo-san. I want you to know that."

The vampire raised an eyebrow at him, as if he doubted Saguru's sincerity. Kudo-san stared at him for a good minute before a pleasantly surprised look came onto his face. "Kaito will be heartbroken…which bodes well for me, I guess. Except for the fact that I can't stand seeing him in pain."

The detectives lapsed into silence as they sat, waiting for Kaito to wake up.

They both made calls to their respective caretakers and settled in to keep vigil.

…

The next thing he knew, someone was shaking Saguru awake. His eyes slowly peeled open to see none other than Kuroba Kaito chuckling at him like a chipmunk.

"Kuroba…how are you feeling?" Saguru sat up and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Pretty good, thanks." He smiled as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his bent knees.

"I'll be leaving you then," Kudo Shinichi whispered, gently nuzzling his beloved.

"Thanks, Shin-chan." Kaito playfully nipped Shinichi's ear.

"Take care," Kudo-san instructed Kaito before turning to Saguru and giving a nod of acknowledgement as he left. Which was quite the big deal, actually, considering the guy hated Saguru's guts.

Saguru took it that he had done well, then, and that Kudo-san was grateful.

"So…" Kaito smiled sheepishly. "You've saved my life twice now. What's up with that?"

"Well, you've been in situations where it's been necessary for me to save your life twice." Saguru replied brusquely. "You're having quite the bad week, Kuroba."

The magician's brow knit together slightly in disappointment. "You called me 'Kaito' earlier. When you were saying how your life wouldn't be normal without me."

"Kuroba…" Saguru pursed his lips, not sure how to handle the situation.

"I thought you wanted me dead. I thought you wanted your freedom back." Kaito gazed intently at the detective with those haunting indigo eyes.

Saguru shook his head. "No. I've become resigned to my fate, Kuroba. I'm actually rather fond of you on the days I don't want to strangle you with my bare hands. You're my friend, and I have no desire to see you dead. You may have gathered that from the fact that I jumped in front of a bullet for you. No. We're going to be stuck with each other for a very long time, Kuroba. Provided you don't get one of us killed, that is."

Kaito smiled softly, eyes shining with joy. "I'd like that. I'll see if I can do something about not getting us killed."

"Please." Saguru rolled his eyes. "…and…about Kudo-san…"

"Shin-chan?" Kaito cocked his head to the side.

"You do know he's in love with you, don't you?" Saguru asked bluntly.

Kaito's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

"I guess you didn't…. Well, surprise. He's madly in love with you," Saguru explained.

"That…makes a lot of sense," Kaito gulped. "That means I've been hurting him a lot, doesn't it?"

"Mostly likely, but you're not the only one to cause hurt unintentionally." Saguru took a deep breath. "I've hurt you, haven't I?"

Kuroba looked away, unable to admit it.

"I know now that I have," the blonde continued. "And, Kuroba…no…Kaito, I'm sorry. I've been thoughtless and insensitive. I promise to monitor more closely the things that come out of my mouth."

"Thanks." Kaito smiled, but it was a tired smile. "Hakuba, why did you tell me about Shin-chan?"

"Because he's a good man who deserves a chance and some consideration on your part." Saguru gathered up the courage to continue. "And because you love me."

Kaito's eyes widened, and he looked away blushing. It was hard to tell the exact shade of his cheeks in the dark room, but Saguru suspected it was a deep crimson blush.

It was silent for a good minute or two before Kaito finally asked, "And?"

"'And?'?" Saguru repeated, not really sure what the question meant.

"I love you. What's your answer?" Kaito challenged.

"I can't give you what you want, Kaito," Saguru replied sadly. "I like you a great deal on most days, but I wouldn't say that I was in love with you yet. You are my friend, though. I can't say if I'll ever develop romantic feelings towards you, but…I have to admit that…I am physically attracted to you. I wouldn't object to an intimate physical relationship with you, but that's not what you want, Kaito. You want a mate who's yours both physically and emotionally. What you want is what Kudo-san is offering you."

Kaito looked away again, eyes misty, as if he were about to cry. "I…I wish my heart understood logic. You really can't control who you fall in love with."

"Kaito, don't cry. I feel like a big enough jerk already." Saguru sighed, getting up and coming to sit on the bed beside the heartbroken vamp. "Come here." Saguru pulled Kaito into a tight embrace, careful of the other teen's injury. He rested his head against Kaito's and gently stroked the brunette's hair. "Don't give up hope yet, idiot. Work at me a little. Half the battle's already won. You don't have to try to attract me physically. There's still plenty of time for you to win me over. We have somewhere around sixty years left together if we make it out of our teen years alive. I could still fall for you yet, but, in the meantime, I think you need to give Kudo Shinichi some serious consideration."

Saguru could feel the magician nod.

"Good. Okay?" Saguru slowly pulled back and looked down at Kaito.

Kaito nodded again, still with that sorrowful look in his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a butterfly kiss to Saguru's lips. "Will you stay the night with me, please? Nothing funny, just sleeping."

Saguru really thought it better to say no for Kuroba's own sake. The magician was only fooling himself, but…what the heck. Saguru knew how this story would play out, so there was no real harm in it.

Saguru knew he'd eventually become more than just 'fond' of the magician. He knew he'd be falling hard and fast one day. It was only a matter of time before Kaito did something that really made Saguru fall flat on his face for the other teen. Something would happen someday that would make Saguru see Kaito in an entirely new light. He knew it was coming. The only question was when.

And then Saguru would have to face Kudo Shinichi.

"Of course, my beloved vampire overlord," Saguru finally responded, lifting the covers and climbing into the bed beside Kaito.

"You could have just stopped at 'beloved'," Kaito grumbled, scooting over to let his crush in.

The twin bed was a little…narrow for two people. Kaito easily made it work by attaching himself to Saguru's torso, climbing so that he was half on top of the blonde.

"Good night, Kuroba. I'm glad you're not dead," Saguru whispered into Kaito's hair.

"You can call me Kaito," the magician mumbled into Saguru neck. "And can we go get ice cream tomorrow? You promised me ice cream."

"Okay…Kaito. Tomorrow we get ice cream," Saguru gave in easily. Anything to placate his vampire master so that he could get some shuteye.

"Thanks…Saguru," Kaito whispered, feeling giddy at the taste of that name on his tongue.

Kuroba Kaito slowly drifted off, dreaming of ways to win the detective over and finally make Saguru his.

Hakuba Saguru, however, was wide awake, mind going in overdrive. The way Kaito had said his name was freaking adorable. It sent shivers down his spine. And so now Hakuba Saguru was self-consciously taking note of every place their bodies were touching.

It was going to be a very long night.

The

End

…...

. ^ ^

=(^.^)=

Mikau: It's a cat. I really hope the formatting works out on this. It always turns out a little wonky when I try to do multi-line emots. Anyway, what did you think? I'd be more than happy to hear any praise/comments/constructive criticism/questions you may have. Thanks so much for reading. I hope we meet again in another fic soon!


End file.
